Spy Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by Writaholic4ever
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch of Gallagher Girls one shots. I ship Zammie all the way.
1. Father and Son

**Father and Son**

**I think this is just going to be a bunch of Gallagher Girl one shots. You can PM me stuff you want me to write about, questions etc.**

3rd Person POV

There was an awkward silence in the car. Townsend was new to the whole father thing and wasn't sure whether he should say anything or not. Zach on the other hand just wanted to get back to Gallagher and put his mother where she could never hurt his Gallagher Girl, or anyone else for that matter again. Townsend finally decided to speak.

"I just want you to know that I never suspected, much less knew." He said solemnly.

"But it's your job to… know." Zach countered.

He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Cammie just a few hours ago. God he loved her, but she could never love someone as messed up as him. He knew deep down she'd be better off without him. But Zach also knew that by ignoring his father that he was doing something Cammie would never do, because she'd never get to see her father again. So he decided to make the best of the situation.

"So. How's Abby?" He questioned. He never said he couldn't have a little fun.

"She's great." He replied.

"I heard about the Buenos Aires incident." He quipped back.

"That was only one time." He stated, and then blushed, "and Abby was really cute and…"

"No, I do not want to hear the rest of this story." Zach said plugging his ears. Townsend forced himself to remember the eighteen year old boy he was talking to was also his son. And since he was his son Townsend thought he had the right to tease him at least a little bit.

"So should I be expecting any grand kids any time soon?" He questioned.

"No," he replied quickly.

"Why not?" Townsend asked. He was under the impression that he and Cammie were very much in love.

"I wouldn't do that to a child." Zach answered gruffly.

"Leave without meeting them," Townsend started. "Because I will assure you that Cammie and Catherine are very different people."

"It's not Cammie I'm worried about, it's me. I'm afraid of what I would do to a child. Ex-assassins don't usually win father of the year." Zach replied sadly.

Townsend was suddenly saddened. It hurt to see someone he cared about (and yes he did care about Zach) so broken.

"Zach you're not just an assassin you're talented, and fearless, and I think that the world owes you a very big favor for saving their little arses, but most of all you love Cammie and you'd make a brilliant father." Townsend stated.

"Thanks." Zach said. And he meant it, it felt good to have approval from someone he respected.

**I hope you like it, I would really appreciate reviews.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	2. My Gallagher Girl

**My Gallagher Girl**

**This is just a one shot about what Zach is doing when Cammie tries to jump off the roof in GG5**

**Zach's POV**

It was 11 o'clock when Macey came to get me. I immediately knew something was wrong. McHenry and I weren't exactly besties. She was out of breath and when she tried to talk it came out in short bursts.

"Cammie… Dr. Steve… Jumping… Off… Roof." She breathed.

I didn't catch most of what she said but I heard something about Dr. Steve and Cammie jumping off a roof and that didn't sound quite right so I just followed Macey to where I saw something that almost made my heart stop. Bex and Headmistress Morgan were trying to carry what looked like a lifeless Cammie off of the terrace. I ran up to them and my fears were confirmed my beautiful Gallagher Girl was in Ms. Morgan who was crying's arm. I took her from Headmistress Morgan's arms and looked at my Gallagher Girl. Until then I hadn't realised how thin she was. I had an urge to take her away from everyone who wanted to hurt her and protect her with my life.

Ms. Morgan instructed me to lay her down on the couch in her office. I leaned against the wall watching the commotion. Suddenly she stirred and said something about a circus.

I waited with her all night and when the sun shone through the windows in Headmistress Morgan's office she finally awoke. She made a comment about me watching her sleep. But personally I could watch her sleep forever. She looked so peaceful, like her dad had never disappeared, like last summer never happened. So I responded with

"Spy"

I wrapped my arms around her, it felt good to know that my Gallagher Girl might finally be safe.

**I wrote this because I always wanted to know what Macey and Zach were doing when Cammie was… for lack of better words crazy.**

**You can PM me stuff you want me to write about, questions etc.**

**-Writeaholic4ever**

**PS. I'm sorry this one is kind of short.**


	3. Yes!

**This is just a short one shot about Zach's proposal. I would seriously love it if you guys gave me some suggestions for future one shots.**

Cammie's POV

Zach and I had just gotten off of a special ops mission in Paris. We were supposed to fly back to the states and see the gang, and the new Gallagher for the first time. Zach could tell I was nervous so he took me sightseeing, or at least that's what I thought.

We stood at the top of the Eiffel tower, looking at the beautiful view of Paris. It was cold but in Zach's arms I didn't feel the chill.

"Close your eyes Gallagher Girl." He said. I found this peculiar but I complied.

"You can open your eyes now Cam." He added after a few seconds.

I opened my eyes and Zach was on one knee, a diamond ring in his hand.

"Cameron Anne Morgan, my Gallagher Girl. I love you, always have and always will. And even though I probably annoy the crap out of you I have to ask this. Will you marry me?"

I squealed, yes actual squealing.

"Yes, Yes, Oh, my freaking god yes!" I screamed.

After wards we flew back to the US and little did I know that the rest of the gang already knew about our 'surprise'. But before any of that fun stuff could happen I had to take a double take at the new Gallagher. It looked exactly the same, except I suspected was way more secure. I raced indoors and was met with a party. I've got to love my friends.

**I really hope you like it. I would appreciate suggestions for further stories so PM me, review, send smoke signals whatever floats your boat.**

**-Writaholic4ever**

**PS. This one is like incredibly short and I'm sorry about that but I wanted to post it so hey why not? **


	4. Wedding Bells

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, this is a continuation of Yes!**

Zach's POV

We walked into the new Gallagher where I knew that all of our family and friends would be waiting. I still couldn't believe that Cam had said yes. She was still glowing. We walked into the great hall.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

I shrugged like I had no idea. But in my head I was thinking 5...4...3...2...1...0

"SUPRISE," everyone yelled. My Gallagher Girl jumped up and down. I'd never seen her so happy. But then again we hadn't seen any of these people since summer. But before I could do anything I was being hugged by a very happy Cam. I kissed the top of her head and everybody 'awwwwwed'.

Cammie's POV

Oh, my god I love Zach. I can't believe he got the entire gang together. So naturally I hugged him. And everybody 'awwwwwwwed'. The rest of the night I spent being dragged around the grand hall saying hi to, like everybody. And at the end of the night did I get to go cuddle up next to Zach? No. I got dragged to a girls party. But then again I'm not really complaining, I miss the girls.

Once we got into our old sweet Macey shut the door and they all started squealing.

"OMG, OMG." The simultaneously squealed.

"Zach's gonna be our brother and law." Bex chanted.

I noticed that Macey already had a bunch of wedding planning magazines laid out on her bed. Eventually we all went to sleep and I was able to sneak out to one of my favorite passageways. I was glad that when they rebuilt the castle they included secret passageways in the same place.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, I just assumed it was Zach, because... well... He's Zach, but no, it was Mr. Solomon.

"Cammie... Cammie I've been looking all over for you!" He yelled.

"Joe, what's wrong?" I asked suddenly very concerned.

"It's your mother, she's missing."

**Sorry to end on a cliffhanger but if you guys want me to I might turn this into a separate story.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	5. Baby

**A Zammie Future**

**This is how I always envisioned the Zammie future.**

Zach's POV

She was beautiful. I held her in my arms while Cammie slept. She was exhausted after giving birth to our first child Emma Rebecca Goode. And even though Cammie is only 19 I knew she would be the best mother ever. The summer after senior year Cammie and I decided that we wanted to have kids early. In case one of us never came back from a mission. Let's just say Joe was not happy when I told him I got Cam pregnant at 18. I remember that day…

_I was heading toward sublevel two, the Gallagher School day had just ended. Cam and I had agreed that she would tell her mom and I would tell Joe. Little did I know she got the easy part. I walked up to where Joe was sitting at his desk. I knocked on it._

"_Zach?" Joe looked surprised to see me. I totally couldn't blame him._

"_Joe I have to tell you something." I said._

"_If you cheated on Cammie I will…" He started._

"_No, nothing like that." I blurted._

"_Then what is it like?" He asked._

"_She's pregnant." I mumbled._

"_She's what now?"_

"_Cam's pregnant."_

_He slumped back in his chair, his face started turning red._

"_How could you get her freaking pregnant? She was so innocent and you, corrupted her. Oh, god you got her freaking pregnant." He yelled._

"_We agreed on it." I yelled right back._

"_Oh, I'm sure. If I know Cammie as well as I think I do than she would never get pregnant as a teen, especially before she got married." He said only slightly softer._

"_We decided to have kids early so incase one of us didn't come back what happened to Cam wouldn't happen to our kid." I stated._

_He finally understood._

"_Ok, I get it. You just have to promise me one thing marry the girl and never let her go." _

I looked at the diamond ring on Cam's finger, soon she would be Cameron Ann Morgan Goode. Before I could fantasize anymore about Cam, my and our little girl's future there was a knock on the door. The entire gang was outside. We may not be family by blood but we're still family.

**Hey people who are reading this, this is going to be my last chapter on this story so I can focus more on my truth or dare fic.**

**-Writaholic4ever**

**-Writaholic4ever**


End file.
